Endowment funding for Meharry Medical College is sought for three inter-related faculty recruitment initiatives to advance our bench-to-bedside-to-community research in health disparities in our four signature research areas: Cancer, HIV/AIDS, Women's Health, and Brain and Behavior. The specific objectives of the research to be undertaken, which also creates a venue for the training of minority scientists in laboratory, translational, clinical, behavioral, epidemiological, and outcomes research are to:1) Expand our research capacity in HIV/AIDS, Cancer, Women's Health and Brain and Behavior by targeted recruitments that permit synergies among these programs; 2)Target recruitments in the study of human behavior and in interventional strategies to modify behavior to enhance health-serving choices and habits, with behavioral focus on issues related to HIV/AIDS, Women's Health, and Cancer; 3) Expand the cadre of well-trained minority clinician scientists, with special emphasis on clinician-scientists whose research will foster the bench-to-bedside-to community research continuum in our four signature research areas. We also intend to develop a fourth, linked, initiative for training. The junior colleagues to work with our investigators in our four signature research areas, which is to: 4) Strengthen the research infrastructure, particularly for clinical and community based participatory research and for training in these areas to strengthen our signature research focus areas in their bench-to-bedside-community goals, including the creation of a PhD-granting program in Clinical Investigation and expansion of our MSPH program to include training in molecular epidemiology, outcomes, and community-based participatory research to assure our continuum of our health disparities research from the academic health center to the community. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Five Year Strategic Plan which has laid out the objectives, timetable, actions, and performance and program outcomes is an extension of our 2003-2008 Strategic Plan whose focus has led to accelerated success in addressing Cancer, HIV/AIDS. Women's Health, and Brain and Behavior, all of which represent areas of considerable disparity in disease susceptibility and health outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]